


Oc Writings

by Cheshagirl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I want to write a lot of my ocs with a reader, Other, Smut, Some characters I write about are based from certain fanfoms, Violence, but otherwise it's original characters with original stories, like my warrior cat ocs, so expect that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to work on developing my ocs, and needed a place to write so I decided ao3 would be a good place. There might be smut but it'll mostly be fluffy and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercenary/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at angst, smut, or gore so I need to practice using ocs

'Her hand is so big.' You think. 

They envelope yours, fingers curling all the way around your hand. They're loose, she's worried she'll hurt you, but you can feel the warmth radiating off of them. It's keeping you warm from the biting cold enveloping your body. You can only focus on those long fingers, thumb rubbing circles on the back of your hand

“Merc…” You croak out.

The world is fuzzy, but the way your body is jostled from every bump the truck hits causes pain to shoot through your back and chest. Warm blood is sitting on your chest, your shirt sticking to your chest. Your breathing is ragged as Merc leans down, face next to yours. 

“Merc… I'm tired.”

There's a pause before she shushes you and whispers, “You will be ok, just focus on me. Do not sleep.” 

She places her other hand on your cheek, and you nuzzle in, tears falling. 

It wasn't too long ago you were running with Sally, Marzi, and Kat to the truck Manny and Corey were speeding your way. There were enemy C.O.R.E. agents after you and Merc was trying to catch up as bullets flew by you. The truck was in sight as the three mutated girls sprinted ahead of you, your breathing was ragged. You could only hope Merc caught up to you soon. 

She did, appearing next to you, long legs engulfing the yards as she wove between trees in her suit. You let out a sigh of relief as she turned and shot at the rest of the soldiers. For a brief moment, you slowed down and sighed with relief. 

What a mistake. 

The pain blossomed in your back first and you stumbled forward. Then it was in your chest and something warm dripped down. A scream ripped through you as you fell and clutched at the pain, finding a hole. You heard your name and turned your head to see Merc kneel down and scoop you up into your arm. Her cold armor isn't comfortable but you're glad to be in her arms. Then you're in the truck as you fade in and out of black. You process a lot of blood gushing but you stare up at only Merc as her screen pulls back to reveal her face. Which leads to now. 

“Merc, I'm sorry I stopped.” You sob out. 

Her head tilts and her eyebrows pinch together. 

“You do not have to say that.”

“I really like you too, I have for a while now…”

“Please stop-”

“Please take care of Sally, she gets in so much trouble with Marzi, and make sure Kat and Corey take their medication for their headaches.” You continue on as Merc looks away. “Merc, please take care of yourself too.”

You watch her turn her head and squeeze her eyes shut. Her hands squeeze yours tighter and a tear slides down her cheek. She nods. 

“Have a safe trip, my friend.” Merc says in her national tongue. 

You're glad she taught you Arabic. You smile and bring her hand up to your face, hands shaking. Merc’s lips quiver as you place a gentle kiss to her knuckles and close your eyes.


	2. Chesho goes to relieve himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chesho has been needing some sexual relief, when a pretty lady in a strip club finds him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm terrible at smut don't look at me.  
> 2) Are blowjobs even a thing in strip clubs

The air is thick with the smell of sex, sweat, and alcohol. The rooms are darkened with dimmed purple and pink lights here and there. Gasps and moans are undertones for the booming music that plays above each stage. The lyrics tumble together in incoherent sentences Chesho doesn't bother to try and make sense of. 

He's leaning back in a plush leather chair, long legs stretched out as he raises a shot of whiskey to his lips. Several empty glasses lay on the round table in front of him. His eyes are following the movements of the pretty girl working the pole. She's clad in only a silver metallic thong that shines when the lights hit it just right. Chesho is mesmerized by the way her hips gyrate smoothly with the bass of the music. 

His free hand is palming the tent in his pants as discretely as possible, still conscious of the other men and women wandering through the club. He can see men in the corner of his eye, rubbing themselves off without any worries. While a strip club wasn't the first place he had in mind to relieve his sexual tension, Chesho decides the girls making their way through the building are worth it. 

“Can I help you with that, honey?” A sultry voice appears in his ear. 

Lips brush the side of his cheek, his stubble scratches her slightly, and his eyes watch her delicate hand travel down his arm to cover his own hand. Her hand is small, barely covering his fingers to the second knuckle. Chesho's chest deflates as he exhales the breath he didn't know he'd been holding with a whoosh. Her tongue is moving slowly across the shell of his ear. 

Groaning, he rolls his shoulders and breathes out, “How much for a blowjob?” 

The ladies hand has started moving with his own, and the girl on the pole is ass up with her legs spread, so when a number is whispered and Chesho doesn't hear, he fumbles for his wallet and takes out a wad of cash hoping it will do. Apparently it does because the lady grins and pulls him up with little effort, escorting him through the throngs of people to the private rooms. She has curly black hair and beautiful dark skin with glitter dashed across her shoulders and ass. Her ass, Chesho notes, is amazing, and shown off in a lacy red thong. 

“Alright honey, sit down.” 

Chesho doesn't need to be told twice as he takes a seat on the couch, ignoring the voice in the back of his head screaming about how many people must've ejaculated on it. His eyes focus on the lady swaying in her almost see through crop top, taking slow steps toward him with hooded eyes. She leans forward, splaying her hands on his broad chest, staring at him, while his eyes travel to the swell of her breasts. Chesho's Adam's apple bobs as she trails her hands down his torso, body lowering to kneel on the floor in front of him. 

“You're a big boy, aren't you?” She murmurs, not breaking eye contact as her hands undo his belt and pull his pants down just enough to show off his erection in his boxers. 

“I've started a few rumors, I suppose.” Chesho tries to joke, but inhales sharply when the lady presses her plump lips to his clothed member. 

“Are you tested?” She asks. “Or do I need to use a condom? And don't lie.” 

He shakes his head quickly. 

“No, no, I'm clean.” He chokes out as she nuzzles against him. 

She hums in affirmation and tugs his boxers down, freeing his hardon. Her tongue laps at his tip then travels down his length. 

“Oh god.” Chesho hisses through his teeth, back arching as she pushes most of his dick in her mouth in one go. 

One hand is clutching the couch's arm and he bites his other hand. He watches her hair bob in time with her, as she tries to work the rest of his dick into her mouth. Her hand is wrapped around the bottom of his dick, pumping in rhythm to her mouth. She pulls back to lick long strips on the underside of his dick, kissing the tip at the end. Chesho swears as sucks on only the tip for a moment, tongue swirling around and gathering the precum. 

“Shit, you're good.” Chesho manages to choke out and she grins. 

Her lips are wrapped around his dick, slightly puffy, and her cheek bulges when she bobs her head toward him. He whines when she slows and tries to work her way slowly, until finally, finally, her mouth hits his stomach. Chesho squirms and moans as she stays that way, using her tongue to lick and massage his dick, sucking occasionally. 

“I'm, I'm gonna c-cum,” He's so close, stars are swimming across his vision and he's sure if he looked down the white hot fire in his abdomen with burst. “Please.”

At his high pitched plead, the lady sucks harder and uses a hand to slip under and caress his balls. Chesho wails, back arching and voice bouncing through the room. His hand clutches the arm so hard he swears he hears a tearing sound. His body jerks as his vision goes white and his dick twitches, feeling her swallow every last drop. 

It takes a few minutes before his breathing evens out and the shaking subsides. The lady is standing, waiting for him to be ready. She'd tucked him back in while he had been trying to get his senses back. Chesho stands, arms and legs shaking. It'd been awhile since he'd had someone else get him off, even longer since an amazing blowjob. 

“Come again.” The lady calls sweetly as he staggers out of the room and into the throbbing, swaying group of people. 

Chesho looks back to see her wink and disappear into a throng of men.


	3. Moonstones First Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonstones first fusion, and how she feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to write about my Steven universe ocs

The first time she fuses, it's an accident. She and lightning Opal are having a dance off, started by amethyst and Steven. Moonstones laughing, she's never felt so free and... Loose. Her eyes are closed as she lets the music pull and twist her around. Lightning is grinning and he spins toward her, grabbing her hand and tugging her forward. Moonstone is startled but continues on, holding both of Lightnings hands and spinning. 

She giggles and delight is bubbling up inside her as she picks the smaller gem up in a twirl, spinning faster, faster, feeling lighter and lighter and...

It's different. Being fused. That's the only reason she knows she's fused, because the delight has doubled and she feels happier than ever and stronger. Like she could take on the world, but there's another presence that feels like it's hugging her and encouraging her. Looking down through four eyes is weird, too. Moonstone is flustered immediately. Apologies spew out and suddenly it doesn't feel good anymore, doesn't feel right. Feels like she's violated Lightnings trust and what if he doesn't feel the same way being fused as she does? What if he's mad? What if she's doing a bad job, or she's messed up something? 

They split and moonstone is still apologizing, hiding her face on the edge of tears. Lightning laughs and holds her, saying, "It was fun, we should fuse again whenever you're ready. There's no rush."


	4. Warrior Cat Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an application to WritingClan and I wanted to update here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short, I just needed a piece long enough to catch their attention. Anyways, this is the beginning of a major plot point for Scarredstar's story told in the perspective of his apprentice

The air was damp and cool, droplets of water left over from last nights rain dropped down from the thick canopy of leaves. Mistpaw wrinkles her nose as she steps past a small puddle and mud squelches between the pads of her paws. She's walking with her step in mentor and deputy, Ghosteye, her brother Smokepaw, his mentor Arrowface, Waterpelt, and Bonewhisker. They're on border patrol and so far it's been uneventful. Mistpaw's light gray fur feels wet and sticks to her uncomfortably and all she wants to do is get back to camp to dry off. 

"Can you smell anything, Mistpaw?" Ghosteye asks, pulling Mistpaw from her silent complaining. 

She looks at him before taking a deep breath, trying to focus on anything but the wetness. She scowls when all she can smell is damp ground. Shaking her head she answer, "No, everything's been washed away with the rain."

Ghosteye gives her a small smile and halts the group of cats. 

"Bonewhisker, what do you smell?" Her turns toward the large brown cat. 

Mistpaw stands next to her brother as they watch Bonewhisker inhale and close his eyes in concentration. 

"Lavender and... A muskrat, by the stream." 

"Thank you. Now Mistpaw," Ghosteye turns toward her and Smokepaw snickers. "I know the smells have been dulled because of the rain, but you need to focus or you may miss something important."

"Can I go catch the muskrat?" Smokepaw asks, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. 

"Wouldn't risk it." Waterpelt says. "It could cross the stream into GhostClan territory and then we'd be in trouble." 

Smokepaw huffs and his shoulders fall in defeat. Waterpelt grins before adding, "Don't worry there are tons of birds out by the pine circle after rain. You could catch something then."

"Let's continue then." Ghosteye jerks his head and starts off. 

It's several more minutes before anything exciting happens. Smokepaw is ahead of them, trying to find something to catch to cure himself of boredom when a screech is heard. Arrowface bounds forward to block his apprentice as Bonewhisker and Ghosteye step toward the direction of the screech. 

"Mistpaw stay back with your brother." Ghosteye orders before he and the two warriors disappear between bushes to investigate. 

"What do you think it is?" Smokepaw murmurs. 

Mistpaw shrugs. "Bird, maybe? Maybe an unlucky rabbit."

"Bet it's GhostClan, hunting on our territory, again." Smokepaw starts pacing as he lets his imagination run. 

Mistpaw rolls her eyes and grins at her brothers excitement. A sudden shout and pounding of paws approaching is heard and their heads turn. Arrowface bursts from the bushes and shouts, "To the camp! Now!"

The apprentices scramble and start running with the warrior. Adrenaline pumps through Mistpaw's veins as she weaves between the trees. 

"What is it?" She calls to Arrowface. 

He's silent, so she looks over and her brows raise. He's breathing heavy and his fur is standing on end. Mistpaw notices fresh scratches along his face and shoulders. The entrance to camp appears a few paw steps away and relief floods Mistpaw. The entrance is a small tunnel in a small hill that they have to run in one by one. Smokepaw reaches it first and Arrowface sprints in behind him. Mistpaw stops to look behind her, hoping to see her mentor. With no luck, she runs into the camp and finds Arrowface rapidly speaking with Scarredstar. The big black cats eyes widen and he looks at the group of cats gathering. 

"I need several warriors and apprentices to follow Arrowface. Bonewhisker and Ghosteye are being attacked by a badger." He bellows. 

Immediately a separate group forms and Arrowface rushes toward the entrance. Mistpaw waits until the last cat is through before running after them. Scarredstar is following behind her, but as soon as he's out of the tunnel he is overtaking the cats to run beside Arrowface. Mistpaw catches up to a couple other apprentices and can't help the rush of excitement she experiences. She's never fought a badger before but had heard stories. Now she's besides her clan mates, blood pumping and the thrill of an oncoming battle coursing through her.


	5. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvetfur is expecting kits soon and her mate cannot leave her alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short drabble about warrior cat ocs. This time it's Scarredstar worrying about his mate because I miss Velvetfur

"You worry too much." Velvetfur laughs softly. 

It's the most beautiful sound Scarredstar has ever heard as he looks up at his mate. He's currently adding extra moss and fur to Velvetfur's bedding. She's sitting next to him, a soft smile across her face despite her swollen belly resting on the hard rock floor of the nursery. 

"And you shouldn't even be in here, Scarredstar." A black queen calls from her bedding a few pawsteps away. 

Oriolewing raises her brow with a smirk as Scarredstar huffs and the other queens, Smallnose and Eagletooth, giggle. 

"I don't believe you have the authority to tell your leader things like that." Scarredstar jokes and stands up. 

His mate laughs again and rubs her muzzle against his. She moves into her bedding again and let's out a relieved sigh. 

"I can't wait to finally have these kits." She meows. "They take too much energy."

Scarredstar licks her ear and murmurs, "It'll be worth it in the end, my queen. For now you rest and I'll make sure to bring you more prey." 

"I wish my mate was so doting." Eagletooth calls, loudly, then perks her ears. 

"I heard that!" A shout comes from outside the nursery, most likely from her mate, Bonewhisker. 

Laughter erupts from the queens and Scarredstar chuckles. 

"I'll get out of your fur, then. Take care." Scarredstar bows his head and turns to leave the nursery. 

He leaps down the side of the rock wall, and comes to land in front of the aging healer Rosebud. With herbs in her mouth, she can do little more than look at him accusingly and he shrugs before walking away. She'd scolded him several times before about bothering the queens. He glances around and catches the eye of Ghosteye, who takes a moment to figure out where Scarredstar was coming from before shaking his head with a laugh. The whole clan knew of Scarredstar's worry for his mate and almost obsessive checkups to make sure she was ok. 

"She's going to be fine, you know that right?" Ghosteye says when he walks over. 

Scarredstar nods, but sighs, "I know, but I can't help but worry. She's my mate and those are my future kits I'll have to protect and teach about the forest and dangers."

His friend hums in understanding and meows, "They'll be ok, Scarredstar, trust me."


	6. Wanderers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eñu reminisces on why she created her Wanderers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom Universe, aka Eñu, is a Creator. Creators and Wanderers are space beings I created and I enjoy writing/drawing them

There was something in the vast emptiness in my home that I found lonely and… waiting. Waiting for someone or something to paint it’s blank canvas with life. The stars and nebulas couldn’t fix this problem, the planets provided only a brief relief in this problem with their short life cycles before they too, became splotches of lifeless black. Most of my kind don’t care, they go on about their days, doing as they pleased. But I saw something majestic and beautiful in life, so I created two of my own. 

Opian was my first, I created them from star light and the dust and debris of space. I told them to go and learn, spread the warmth of knowledge and life across the universes. I was content for a while, knowing they were dutiful in their quest, but soon that feeling returned. As I watched them drift through endless space, I longed to watch another naive soul search for knowledge and life. 

Which is how Naipo came to be. Made with the blazing heat from stars and comets, I gave them a bright spirit, cheerful and excited, opposite from their sibling. Soon they were off as well, exploring space and time. Very few others I created afterwards, as only those select few were enough to satisfy me. The other Creators find me foolish for creating so many Wanderers, but I take joy in looking through myself and seeing life searching for answers.


	7. Mercenary learns to smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mercenary is usually always stoic, reserved. It's not surprising when you have to teach her how to smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a semi-old piece of writing I did about merc trying to smile but failing.

“Quick! Say cheese!” You exclaim, putting up a peace sign and a grin. 

The tall woman glances down, her attention temporarily removed from the Animal Planet show. Her eyebrows furrow and mouth curls down.

“Why would I say cheese?” Mercenary questions as you snap a picture. 

You quickly caption it and add it to your snapchat story. 

“You smile for pictures.” You explain, turning to face her. 

She blinks slowly, processing what you said before tapping her fingers on her knees. 

“I, uh, don’t smile.”

Your mouth drops. 

“You’re kidding. Everyone smiles!”

“Was not trained to smile.” She shrugs. 

You reel back, gasping in shock and slapping a hand to your chest. Merc jumps at the motion, growing even more confused. 

“No one’s trained to smile, it happens naturally.” You pause, remembering the little she had told you about her time at C.O.R.E. “Don’t tell me they brain washed you into being emotionless.”

Merc scowls and turns away. 

“They made me to be perfect machine to kill, smiling was not important.” She snaps. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. Here,” you place a hand on her bicep to draw her attention back to you. “Just do this.”

Your lips curl up to reveal your teeth in an attempt to show her how to smile and switch the subject. Merc sighs and wrinkles her nose in concentration before slowly curling her lips up. It’s lopsided and borderline creepy, the way she’s basically baring her teeth like an angry dog would. Her eyebrows are scrunched in concentration and you cough awkwardly. 

“It’s a start, we’ll work on it.” You pat her arm sympathetically and her smile drops. 

Your phone buzzes and you swipe to see a snapchat from your friend. 

“Do the cheese?” Merc asks, eyes wide and sincere. 

You giggle at her way of asking to smile. She wasn’t quite fluent in English and often mixed or used words and statements that weren’t normal to hear. 

“It’s fine Merc, watch your show you don’t have to smile.”


	8. Undertale oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You(frisk) meet Herclia, a monster of epic proportions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kind of old piece. I loved Herclia'a design and desperately wanted to write her. 
> 
> This also takes place in an AU where humans and monsters live together

You don’t really pay attention as you walk, you don’t really need to. You’re walking hand-in-hand with Toriel so she gently guides you through crowds and around people. You do notice how Sans is getting yelled at(well, yelling is normal with Papyrus) by Papyrus for telling an awful pun… Again. And you notice how Undyne is holding Alphys’ hand and Alphys is sweating with a blush. Maybe she should take off her lab coat.

Mettaton and Asgore are chatting behind you but you’re too busy with your nicecream to comprehend what they’re saying. Toriel stops moments later and speaks with Alphys and Undyne before leading you to a bench and telling you to stay put, they’d be back in a moment. You settle down as they wander to a stand selling souvenirs a few feet away. You peel the paper off the base of the cone, crumpling it in your hand as you finish the nicecream.

You search for the nearest trashcan and find one about ten feet away. You glance at your group of monsters, before jumping up and hurrying to the trashcan. In your rush you failed to notice a monster in your path. When you’re finally looking up from your place on the ground(the monster had been in no hurry but you had) you wonder how you managed to miss them. 

About a head taller than Asgore, and a bright pink, they’re basically screaming “LOOK AT ME.” A green clawed hand grabs your hand, or tries to but it’s so big it takes up most of your arm, and hefty you easily to your feet. So easily you stumble forward when you land. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you way down there. You ok?” Despite the large breasts, the raspy, deep voice fits the rest of the masculine body. 

You nod and realize you’re only a foot from the trashcan, so you make to scoot around the no toed feet to throw out your paper. The big hand stops you. 

“Where’s your parents little buddy?” The monster questions. 

You point toward Toriel and the rest, who look like they’re paying, and make a quick dash to the trashcan, finally getting rid of the paper. You let out a squeal when you’re scooped up onto a broad shoulder and you feel your stomach swoop when you realize how high you are. You can see the monster grinning a shark toothed grin as they stride over to your friends. 

“I found this little critter wandering around, they said they were yours.” The monsters voice rumbles through your entire being as they speak.  
You can see their faces visibly switch into shock at the pure size of the monster who’s currently popping a hip out, right hand placed on the appropriate hip. 

“I thought I told you not to wander around!” Toriel scolds when she finally snaps out of her shock. 

She meets the monster halfway to place you on the ground. Her furry paw holds your hand as she apologizes to the monster, who is still grinning.

“It’s not a problem, ma'am. Have a nice day.” The monster gives a two fingered salute in goodbye.

“What’s your name?” You finally ask. 

You knew it’d be hard to forget a monster like them. 

“It’s Herclia. Stay safe, little dude.”

As you’re being led away you can’t held but glance back, ignoring the scolding you’re receiving, as you watch until Herclia’s head is out of sight.


	9. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naira doesn't eat a lot, and has forgotten what traditional food tastes like so her "mothers" try and get her to fatten up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elty and Kevel have named themselves as Naira's guardians

“You’re stick thin you need to eat.”

“You’re blind how would you know?”

“I’ve held you enough to figure out you’ve got a very unhealthily small frame.”

“That’s… that’s kind of… never mind.”

Naira turns with a huff to stare down at the steaming bowl in front of her. It’s piled to the brim with katsudon and her stomach rumbles. She swallows back the saliva gathering from its smell and twiddles with her chopsticks, albeit a bit sloppily as she hadn’t handle them in a long time. Kevel stood next to her, staring down with unblinking eyes that willed her to eat. Naira had to admit, she was very thin from minimal food and constant movement from city to city. 

But now she was here, settled in a large mansion in the woods that was nice, but still needed several repairs. She could hear the chatter of Jaci and Hemming down the hallway, speaking with Zalshia about how to fix the gaping hole down in the west wing. Agana was no doubt in the green house out back trying to fix it, and it was around the time Bella normally sat down and prayed in her room. Annie, Angin, Fog, and Casca were out shopping for groceries and building materials. And Naira, was stuck in the kitchen with Elty and Kevel staring her down. 

“You’ll feel much better once you’ve filled your stomach with good traditional food.” Elty prompts, patting her stomach. “You can never go wrong with katsudon.”

Naira bites her lip. She wants to dig in and scarf it down but she’s held back by one thing. 

“I can take care of myself.”

Kevel sighs dramatically. 

“You have been living in the streets and rummaging through the garbage for survival,” Elty slams her palms on the table. “Eat!”

Naira jumps and quickly moves to scoop up katsudon into her mouth, moaning as the flavor fills her. Tears prick her eyes and she continues eating, stuffing her cheeks until the bowl is empty and her stomach rumbles for more. She holds it toward Elty with a meek smile. 

“More, please?” She asks. 

“Oh what a good girl!” Kevel coos, clasping her hands together as Elty grins in triumph and grabs the bowl to refill it.


	10. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put a fucking hat on you freezing trash dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is hopeless

“Fuck me.” Naira hisses. 

She’s huddled in a corner of a homeless shelter, ratty, torn jacket draped loosely on her shoulders. She’d dig it out of a trash can a couple days early, and, despite its thinness, welcomed the extra protection from the winter cold. 

“Fuck the snow.” Naira adds, putting as much venom as she could into the words. 

Naira hates, no, despised winter and everything it brought. The snow, the cold, the sudden race for food and shelter. She hated using homeless shelters to protect herself, even if she was technically homeless. It made her feel weak and useless, made her wish she never left home. Naira sighs and pulls her knees up to her chest, examining the area around her. She’d been in the shelter for a day or two and already she was itching to get out and do something. But her feet were bare and would most likely freeze before she got a block from the shelter. 

“You haven’t gotten any food.” 

Naira glares at the man standing above her. He’s obviously homeless like her, if the beard and dirt was any indication. 

“More for you, right?” She snaps, curling her arms around herself tightly. 

“Why’s such a young girl like yourself in a place like this? Where’s your family?” The man ignored her defensive tone and posture, squatting down to be eye level with her. 

He’s old, laugh lines littering his face and his beard turned nearly white. Naira frowns and turns away, staring at a crack in the floor. Her fingers reach up to rub a stud on her collar, a habit she’d picked up. 

“It’s not my place to pry, or give you any advice really, but,” Naira looks at him out of the corner of her eye and finds him with a gentle smile. “You need to get yourself some good clothes, some warm food, and try and find yourself a job. You’re young, you’ve got a lot of time to figure stuff out.”

Naira wants to retort, say something witty and mean, but she can’t find the words as the man takes a new, clean hat from his pocket and situates it on her head. He smiles again and stands, starting to walk away. Naira reaches up, feeling the thick cotton under her fingers and tears begin to condense in her eyes. 

“Thank you!” She calls out, and the man turns before smiling once more, a smile that reaches his eyes. 

Naira turns back to the crack in the floor, and for the first time in a while, smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very very small snippet of a story I'm working on. It focuses on a royal gardeners daughter and the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is old, but i'm revisiting it, and it's about Dima being set to marry the prince of a large species of monsters, only for Remi to somehow end up in that position.

“Why does Dima hate you so much?”

“I don’t know.” Remi shrugs, returning back to tending the hedge. That, however, is complete bullshit. Remi remembers the exact moment when the princess began hating her. They had been children, probably only ten or eleven, but they had seen each other many times before. Remi always disliked when the king and queen went on strolls through the garden and brought their daughter. She would pick the flowers, roots and all, that all the gardeners had worked so hard to plant and grow just right. Remi would have to help the other gardeners replant said flowers, and would overhear them complain about the treatment they received. 

It wasn’t until later that Remi acted out against the princesses treatment of the garden. Remi’s mother had been called to speak with the king and queen about possibly rearranging certain flowers, and princess Dima had come along. Standing beside her mother, Remi watched as the princess began to examine a patch of daisies, Remi’s favorite flowers. She clenched her fists when she saw the princess reach in and grab a daisy. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head slightly. With a huff, Remi stood by and watched as the princess examined her new victim. Remi jerked when the princess suddenly shrieked and tossed the flower, crying about the small bugs that had crawled over her hand. She shouted that the daisies should be torn up and never planted again. When no one moved, and her parents said nothing, Dima proceeded to grab a handful of the flowers by their stems and rip them out, roots and all. She then began to stomp on the daisies, crumpling the petals and ruining their previous beauty, which is when Remi finally acted. She did not remember reaching down and grabbing a handful of wet soil, or throwing it. She did remember the look on Dima’s face when said handful hit her. The wet soil dripped down and ruined her pink dress and her mouth was agape, much like that of a fish. Remi bit her lip to hold back a smile at the princesses squeezed eyes and wrinkled eyebrows, and tried hard not to laugh. Everyone lept with surprise when Dima suddenly threw her head back and let out a blood curdling scream. Dima lept at Remi, arms outstretched and eyes ablaze with fury. Almost as soon as the tussle began it ended, but not before each girl got a couple good scratches in. Both girls screamed at each other as their parents dragged them away, only stopping when they could no longer see each other.


End file.
